vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Earthshaker
Summary Like a golem or gargoyle, Earthshaker was one with the earth but now walks freely upon it. Unlike those other entities, he created himself through an act of will, and serves no other master. In restless slumbers, encased in a deep seam of stone, he became aware of the life drifting freely above him. He grew curious. During a season of tremors, the peaks of Nishai shook themselves loose of avalanches, shifting the course of rivers and turning shallow valleys into bottomless chasms. When the land finally ceased quaking, Earthshaker stepped from the settling dust, tossing aside massive boulders as if throwing off a light blanket. He had shaped himself in the image of a mortal beast, and named himself Raigor Stonehoof. He bleeds now, and breathes, and therefore he can die. But his spirit is still that of the earth; he carries its power in the magical totem that never leaves him. And on the day he returns to dust, the earth will greet him as a prodigal son. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 6-A Name: Raigor Stonehoof, the Earthshaker Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sentient part of the earth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can sense lifeforms), Shapeshifting (Created and shaped a mortal body for himself), Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation (via Blink Dagger), Magic (Wields a magical totem), Earth Manipulation (via Fissure), Damage Boost and Pseudo-Flight (via Enchant Totem), Shockwave Generation (via Aftershock and Echo Slam), Power Bestowal (via Aftershock Totem), Holy Manipulation and Resistance to Corruption (via Eclipse Monolith) Attack Potency: At least City level (Able to fold mountains and crack tectonic plates with Echo Slam), likely Continent level (With the Nishian Totem he can create fissures that reach the core of the earth. Elder Titan has stated that he can shape continents) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Wields a large solid stone totem as a weapon. Able to toss around large boulders like they are a light blanket) Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely Continent Class Durability: At least City level, likely Continent level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with the Nishian Totem. Thousands of kilometers with shockwaves Standard Equipment: Nishian Totem and several other totems he has collected Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Hits with the massive force of his fist. *'Fissure:' Slams the ground with a mighty totem, creating an impassable ridge of stone while stunning and damaging enemy units along its line. **''The Nishian totem splits the world to its core with tectonic force.'' *'Enchant Totem:' Empowers Earthshaker's totem, causing it to deal extra damage on the next attack. **''Raigor's gorilla strength can destroy mountains.'' *'Aftershock:' Causes the earth to shake underfoot, adding additional damage and stuns to nearby enemy units when Earthshaker cast his abilities. **''The earth trembles beneath the mighty footsteps of Raigor.'' *'Aftershock Totem: '''Earthshaker places a Totem at the target location. When allies within the totem's area of effect use abilities, they apply Aftershock to nearby enemies. **''The earth trembles beneath the mighty footsteps of Raigor and his allies. *'Echo Slam:' Shockwaves travel through the ground, damaging enemy units. Each enemy hit causes an echo to damage nearby units. **''Tectonic plates crack, mountains fold, and foes are crushed by the Echo Slam.'' *'Eclipse Monolith: '''A blessed totem imbued with energy from the rays of the sun and the moon. **''Raigor Stonehoof's monolith draws it's power from the rays of the sun and the moon, imbuing it with the energy to counter the creeping corruption of Dire forces. Forged by a secret order of Nishai weapon smiths, it's a formidable armament feared by those who dwell in the shadows. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Earth Users Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Immortals Category:Shockwave Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Holy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6